Why Not?
by madeleine68
Summary: What if Alex had a son? A/O oneshot. Please review!


**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf's. Not mine. You've heard it all before.**

"Where are we going?" asked Olivia.

Alex had asked Olivia out for dinner, but the car had stopped outside an apartment building that Olivia assumed was Alex's.

"First, there's someone I'd like you to meet," said Alex, her eyes twinkling as she paid the taxi driver and led Olivia up to the top floor.

"Who?" asked Olivia curiously as Alex took her into her penthouse suite.

Olivia nearly gasped when she saw the luxurious apartment. The first thing she noticed was its size and then she noticed the furnishings. Alex had good taste.

Olivia was momentarily distracted as Alex poked her head into a room just off from the doorway. "Benny!"

A little boy, who looked to be about four or five, with light blonde hair, huge, inquisitive blue eyes, and an infectious smile ran into the hallway. He grinned at Alex and jumped into her arms. Alex smiled and tickled his stomach, making him giggle as he tried to swat her hands away. "Mommy!" he cried, still laughing.

Alex laughed with him and balanced the little boy on her hip. She planted a kiss on the crown of his head and turned to Olivia. "Liv, this is Benjamin. He's my son."

Olivia's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't known Alex even _had _a son! "Your son?" she stammered. "You never mentioned . . ."

Alex shrugged. "Such is life. Benny, this is Olivia." She set her son down on the floor. "You\re getting heavy! Soon you're going to be bigger than I am."

Olivia just stared at the two of them. Benjamin was Alex's carbon copy, but how on earth had Alex kept him a secret for so long? Alex didn't usually talk about her personal life, but two years is a long time to go without mentioning you have a kid.

Benjamin held out his hand solemnly to Olivia. "It's nice to meet you, 'Livia," he said politely.

Olivia smiled at him and then at Alex as she shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, too, sweetie," she said, amused.

"Benny, why don't you go play in your room for a few minutes?" suggested Alex. "I'll be there in a bit."

He nodded agreeably and trotted off to his bedroom. "Bye, 'Livia," he said with a smile.

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "Why did you never tell me you had a son? And one with such good manners at that."

Alex looked insulted. "You didn't think I'd be a good mother, Liv? I'm offended."

The detective laughed and shook her head. "No, Alex," she said sweetly. "I'm sure you're a perfect mother."

Alex laughed with her. "All right, stop sucking up."

"So I guess we're eating here tonight?"

The ADA nodded, going into the kitchen and rummaging around in the cupboards. "Let's see . . . we have macaroni or chicken nuggets."

Olivia tried to gauge whether or not Alex was serious. "Really?"

Alex laughed at the look on Olivia's face. "No. How about I make us some chicken parmigiana?"

Olivia's eyes practically bulged out of her head. "_You _can cook?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "No. We live on Alphaghetti and frozen fish sticks."

"Point taken," said Olivia, laughing.

Benjamin dashed into the kitchen and almost slipped on the linoleum.

"Careful, buddy," said Olivia with a smile, taking the little boy's arm to steady him. He grinned up at her.

"'Livia, wanna see my dinosaur? Mommy got him for me at Disney when I was a baby. I was three when we went to Florida, but now I'm a big boy!"

"Sure," agreed Olivia, following Benjamin into his bedroom.

He climbed onto his bed and held up a green dinosaur with half of his teeth missing. "See? His name is Dino, like from _The Flinstones_, 'cept he's green. He's a t-rex. They're the scariest dinosaurs."

Olivia smiled and perched on the edge of Benjamin's bed. "What happened to his teeth?"

"He lost them," explained the little boy. "Like me. I lost a tooth and so did Dino. Guess what the tooth fairy brought me?"

"What?"

"A coloring book with dinosaur pictures! Mommy helped me color the t-rex and the brachiosaurus and the triceratops, but the t-rex is my favorite. The tooth fairy even gave something to Dino! He got a dinosaur hat, but Mommy said I could wear it. See, I have another loose tooth." He opened his mouth to show Olivia the tooth.

"Benjamin!" called Alex from the kitchen.

He gave Olivia a gap-toothed grin and jumped off the bed. "Gotta go." He bounded out of the room.

Olivia laughed. Benjamin was just adorable. She followed him into the kitchen.

"I made you some plain chicken," Alex told her son. "Do you want a milkshake?"

Benjamin nodded enthusiastically, then said, "Yes, please."

Alex smiled and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Well, since you asked so nicely, I think I'll make you a chocolate milkshake. How does that sound?"

He nodded again then smiled sweetly. "I'll even set the table," he offered.

Olivia turned to Alex and laughed. "Someday if I have a kid, I will definitely come to you for advice."

Alex laughed with her. "You caught him on a good day. But he's a great kid."

Benjamin stood on his tippy-toes and tried to reach the plates, but he was too small. Olivia smiled and handed him three plates from the cupboard. "Here you go."

"Thank you, 'Livia," said Benjamin politely.

"You're welcome, sweetie."

Benjamin carried the plates to the table and carefully arranged them on three placemats. "Mommy," he said suddenly. "Is 'Livia gonna stay with us tonight?"

Alex laughed in surprise and tousled her son's hair. "Maybe some other time, baby."

"Why not?" asked Benjamin, pouting.

"Yeah, Alex," said Olivia, giving Alex her best puppy eyes. "Why not?"

Alex smiled at both of them. "Why not, indeed."

**I hope you enjoyed yet another of my oneshots. Review if you did!**


End file.
